Itsumademo
by Gamemaker Allie
Summary: She was my wish. Why did I have to be her's? Shima/Misae.  One-Shot. Fluff peice of Shima's POV of his and Misae's relationships. Also, Shima isn't a character available in the character selection and its kinda buggin me. . . READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


**AN: I was browseing the Clannad fictions and noticed NO SHIMA/MISAE! One of the best pairings and you ignore them. Anyway, this is my Shima/Misae. It is Shima's POV of his relationship with Misae. A lot of it is poetic formatting, because I find many ways to be poetic. Points go to those who can distinguish how I formatted it to be poetic. ;) Anyways, just read and enjoy the best and weirdest pairing in the world!  
><strong>

**She was my wish.  
>Why did I have to be hers?<strong>

The only one who didn't think of me as strange, or different. She was the one who protected me. She kept me from the cruelties of a world I never knew. Or at least tried to. She was almost like a mother to me. She cared to much. And I loved her for it.

When we first met, to her, I was a mere annoyance to her life. I followed her, pressing upon her the importance of this wish. She humored me and allowed me to follow her never actually answering me. I tried to suggest things for her to wish for. She declined them. She didn't want to force love on someone who didn't want it.

I kept following her and I became less of an annoyance. More of a friend. More than a friend. Her friends became my friends, and they helped me talk more and more to her. They put words in my mouth that she didn't fall for.

"Did they tell you to say that?"

I had to tell her difficult things. That the one she loved didn't love her. It broke my heart. Thought I told her indirectly, she understood.

_Why can't you see? I love you. _

But these things drew us closer.

"Did you see this as a chance?"

_Not a chance to win you. I hate seeing you in tears. _

I cried a lot over this girl. She was worth my tears. She was worth more.

"What do you like about me?"

_Everything. _

**...**_  
><em>

Once her friends invited themselves over to my house. They laughed and talked about how they got to see the inside of her boyfriend's house before she did. I stopped at the end of the bridge. They look back at me.

_Where do I live again? _

They somehow located my house. But it wasn't my mother who answered the door. I had only seen glimpses of this woman. Why was she so sad?

That's was when I remembered. Standing outside the place I once called home, I remembered. I don't truly exist in this form. I'm not the real Katsuki Shima. I'm his cat. Shima left me, entrusting me with his last wish to give to the girl who was so kind to him.

The wish that was Misae's.

**...**_  
><em>

It was the Fall Festival. We were going together.

_Together is impossible. _

We were closer than friends now. A few weeks of being an annoyance, a few months of being a good friend, and a day to be more. She finally told me her wish.

"You really want to know my wish? Love me. Forever."

To be her wish, was bittersweet. It meant that it wasn't one-sided it meant that I wasn't alone in this.

It meant my time here was done.

_No. Please. Take it back. Wish for something different. Wish that I wouldn't have to leave. Please. I don't want to leave you . . . _

Before I catch myself tears are forming in my eyes. I can't stop the inevitable. So I don't try to. But I wish more than anything that I could.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

I shake my head, trying to stop this. The autumn lights blur around us. All I see is her. The one I stand to lose. The only one I care if lost.

_Please, I need to stay. Let me stay._

"I'm going to get some drinks."

_Don't leave me. I don't want to leave you. _

I run. I run despite leaving her. I felt that it was the only thing left to do. I ran until a voice in my head tells me it's okay for me to be with her. A voice I recognize as my masters.

I stop and hear my name. Or what I assume to be my name.

"Shima!"

I turn back and give her a smile. Then I am gone.

**...**_  
><em>

I am away from her for a while. About a year. One year to long. But as she wished I never stopped loving her.

When she was out of school, I came to her again in a different form. She didn't recognize me at all. But this was me. This was my true form. Though it was different than she knows me, it doesn't change the way I feel about her.

"You really wanna do this?"

Meow.

_Of course. I want to be with you._

"I'm really not a cat person."

Meow.

_I still want to be with you. _

"You are a strange little cat."

Meow.

_I know. But you love me anyways._

She was my wish.

_Itsumademo._ Forever.


End file.
